


picture perfect

by fairylock



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Private School, fluff and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylock/pseuds/fairylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One too many trips to the Headmaster's office and Sungyeol has the worst year of his life. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2013 Infinite Big Bang/Mini Bang so it's quite old lol but I still hope you'll enjoy it anyway, if it's your first time reading it. :)

The Headmaster’s office wasn’t a new place for Sungyeol. In fact, he honestly thinks he knows it more than his home back in Yongin. It’s the third, maybe fourth time he’s been here in a month and it’s getting a bit dull already, even though school had only started two months ago. 

He sighs, lifting a hand to loosen the royal blue tie around his neck as he leans further back in his seat. He really isn’t in the mood to listen to a lecture right now. Even if he hates this damn school, he does do most of his work and he has a History paper due tomorrow that he hasn’t started yet.

“Don’t you ever get tired of this, Mr. Lee?” The voice almost makes him jump but he keeps a straight face as the Headmaster walks right in, sitting down in the chair behind his desk and eyeing Sungyeol with a look of pity. 

Sungyeol resists the urge to roll his eyes. Just because he gets a little out of hand at times doesn’t mean it's a cry for attention, unlike what most of the staff he’s encountered seem to think. He’s been here for a few years, yes, but he thinks he still has the right to hate it; to hate his parents for sending him off. It isn’t fair that while he has to be shut up in this stupid school almost all year long, his younger brother is at home in a normal school, a school with no dormitories, no curfew, nothing.

He has the right to hold a grudge.

“Not really, sir.” He clears his throat with a shrug of his shoulders. “Just give me the punishment and I’ll be on my merry little way.” He flashes a bright smile.

The Headmaster still has that look on his face but he clasps his hands together, peering down from his glasses. “It won’t be that easy this time, Mr. Lee. This is your fourth trip to my office in the past month. That’s a record, even for you, and if you don’t straighten up this little act of yours, you’re getting expelled and sent on the first bus ride back home.”

Sungyeol doesn’t see how that’s a punishment because he could go back home, but there’s also an obstacle called his parents. They’d be beyond pissed if he ever got expelled, ranting and raving over all the money they spent to send him here and they would never forget it. So much for that plan.

He exhales sharply and tilts his head. “And how do I do that exactly?” he questions. 

“Looking at your file, you have no clubs, no sports, no extra-curricular activities whatsoever,” the Headmaster replies, and Sungyeol has a sinking feeling in his gut on where this is going. “I think some _extra_ could do you some good, Mr. Lee. Pick a club, any club, or even a sport.”

No fucking way. Sungyeol opens his mouth to protest, but the Headmaster holds up a hand with his eyes narrowing slightly. “Here’s the list. You have until tomorrow evening to choose one. You are dismissed. Have a good day, Mr. Lee.”

 _Have a good day, Mr. Lee._ Sungyeol wants to scream but he settles with pushing his chair out as hard as he can without making it topple over and storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

He stares down at the list in his left hand while the other clenches into a fist. He wasn’t exactly the type for sports. Most of the time his limbs got in the way and he’d end up flailing and tripping all over the place (and no matter what people say about his height, he will _not_ play basketball). What clubs can he even join? He’s always had an interest in drama, but they never did any fun plays or musicals, just extremely boring ones that have put him to sleep on more than one occasion.

Sungyeol bites his lower lip as he makes his way to his dorm, eyes trained on the sheet of paper. He’ll never in a million years join any of the clubs involving math, physics, or chess. What the hell could he even sign up for?

He’s had a few shitty days in his lifetime, but Sungyeol believes this is the shittiest day of his life. Ever.

 

Sungyeol spends the night complaining to his roommate Howon, whose only words of comfort are _“that sucks man, I’m sorry,”_ and Sungyeol has to hold back the urge to punch him. He finally comes up with a solution early the next day and he knows he’s going to regret it, but he’s really left with no choice. The rest of the clubs were definitely not to his tastes.

He heads to the Headmaster’s office after he wolfs down his lunch and it seems as if he’s going to his own funeral—which he might as well be, anyway. 

He knocks on the door, praying the Headmaster won’t be in and he can just forget this ever happened and—

“Come in.”

Sungyeol lets out a quiet groan and pushes the door open, taking a couple of steps in before he shuts it behind him. “I’ve decided on a club, sir.” He says under his breath, wishing and hoping that this was all some terrible dream; some nightmare he would soon wake up from.

“Good!” The Headmaster smiles and claps his hands a few times. “What did you pick, then?”

Sungyeol licks his dry lips. “The Photography Club.” 

His life is over.

 

Not even a half an hour later, Sungyeol is standing outside the Photography Club room on the third floor, debating on whether or not to knock. He could tell the Headmaster he had done so and nobody had answered. It could work, right?

He takes a deep breath and raises a fist to knock on the door. Who would even be in this room during lunch anyway?

The door opens and Sungyeol comes face to face with someone he knows looks really familiar, but he just can’t place who they are. His tie is blue just like Sungyeol’s, so he has to be in his year, but who...?

“How may I help you?” The guy blinks at him, voice soft and quiet, and that’s when it hits him.

Kim Myungsoo, the mute guy from his Math class that sits in front of him. Sungyeol doesn’t think he’s ever heard him say a word during three months of class but he just spoke so he obviously isn’t mute—

“Hello?”

Sungyeol winces and clears his throat. “I’d like to join the club.” He hands Myungsoo the application the Headmaster had basically forced him to fill out.

Myungsoo stares at him as if he’s grown another head and Sungyeol honestly can’t blame him. He knows he has a sort of reputation around the school and he couldn’t care less about what others thought of him, but he knows this has to be super odd.

Myungsoo then manages a small smile and nods, stepping aside. “Come in. Club’s not in session but I have to do work on some things,” he replies, gesturing for Sungyeol to walk in and although he doesn’t want to, he does anyway and his eyes immediately roam around the room.

It’s like a camera threw up on the walls and covered every single inch in pictures. He spots numerous cameras scattered around the room on bookshelves and he assumes by looking at how old they seem they aren’t for use. Is this what he's getting himself into?

“Work on some things?” Myungsoo’s words had just hit him and he blinks in confusion. Spending your lunch to _work on some photography things_ isn’t exactly what Sungyeol would call fun. 

Myungsoo walks over to the front desk and sits down. “Portfolios, mostly,” he answers shortly and Sungyeol wants to stomp his foot childishly so Myungsoo would elaborate.

“If you want to join this club, though...” Myungsoo digs through the drawers, finally pulling out a piece of paper. “This is what you’ll need,” he replies, handing the paper to Sungyeol who hesitantly takes it, afraid to look at it. “If you don’t have a camera or can’t afford one, I have an extra that I can let you borrow,” he explains and something suddenly starts nagging at Sungyeol’s stomach. 

“What’s your place in this club, Myungsoo-ssi?” he asks. 

Myungsoo looks up in surprise. “Don’t you know? I’m the President,” he answers. “I started this club last year.” He smiles and that nagging feeling was right.

“Oh,” Sungyeol mutters. Shit. It's bad enough that he has to learn how to take pretty pictures, but now his President is the weird quiet kid with a staring problem from his Math class. Wonderful.

“We meet Tuesday and Thursday after classes end, and sometimes we’ll meet on Saturdays too but it’s not that often,” Myungsoo continues. “There’s also a few books you’ll need but you can find them in the library. I...think that’s all.” His voice quietens. “See you on Tuesday, Sungyeol-ssi.” He smiles.

Sungyeol nods and exits the room as quickly as he can, a loud sigh immediately escaping his lips as he shuts the door behind him.

Screw yesterday, _today_ has to be the shittiest day of his life.

 

Howon laughs once Sungyeol tells him why he’s carrying a ton of photography books into their dorm that evening and Sungyeol really thinks he needs better friends. It isn’t like he's joining this club because he _enjoys_ it, it's the lesser of a large amount of evils and once the year is over he can forget this ever happened.

“Are you absolutely sure this was the best thing on that list?” Howon raises an eyebrow at him as Sungyeol absentmindedly flips through the first book he tosses onto his bed. “I thought you were interested in acting.”

Sungyeol lets out a snort. “They do extremely shitty plays, I’ll pass.” Oh, but how he wishes they didn’t. 

Howon shrugs his shoulders. “You’re loud enough for them to listen to you, maybe you could’ve given them some suggestions.”

Sungyeol also wishes looks could kill, because then Howon would be six feet under and not opening his mouth. “You really think the Headmaster’s going to let me drop this club to join another one? Not a chance.” Would he really, though? He can just say he changed his mind and surely...

“And anyway, I doubt my suggestions would even make them listen to me, who’s the President of that club anyway?” His lips form a small frown. 

“How the hell should I know?” Howon rolls his eyes. “Could it be that you actually want to stay in this Photography Club?” he questions. “Isn’t that kid...what’s his name...” His voice trails off.

“Myungsoo,” Sungyeol mutters under his breath. “And no, I don’t, I just don’t want to go through the hassle of signing up again and returning all of these books.” He gestures to the pile on his bed. “Besides, I probably won’t even get along with people in the Drama Club, that happened at the school I was in before my parents made me come here,” he points out. “Too many clashing personalities in one place.”

Howon sighs and rolls onto his back. “Whatever you say, dude. I think you just like that Myungsoo kid.” He smirks and Sungyeol would love to do nothing more than punch him.

“I do not, I barely even know him!” Sungyeol exclaims. 

Howon lets out a loud laugh. “So? Sungyeol and Myungsoo sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Sungyeol grabs the closest thing within his reach (a book on the different types of cameras) and throws it in Howon’s direction, lips forming a small smirk as his roommate lets out a loud yelp and then an even louder curse as the book hits its target.

He needs better friends.

 

Once Tuesday rolls around, Sungyeol has the biggest feeling of dread ever in his stomach. His classes won’t go by fast enough and he just wants to get this stupid club over with. He had skimmed some of the books, and he didn’t understand shit. Why the hell does it matter how you focused a picture to get the back blurred out? Why do you have to have hugeass lenses to get amazing quality pictures? Why the fuck is everything so expensive?

It’s all a waste of money if you ask him, Sungyeol’s sure you can use a normal old camera and get the same results. It’s a lot cheaper and a lot easier.

Sungyeol lets out a sigh as he slumps into his seat, setting down his tray and staring at his food with slight disgust. He’s not hungry today and he knows exactly why. He hates it. He hasn’t even gone to this damn club and it’s already trying to control his life. 

“You look like someone just ran over your dog,’ Howon muses as he wolfs down a hamburger with everything on it and Sungyeol grimaces. “You would too if you were in my position,” he snaps, picking up a fry and dipping it in ketchup.

Howon chuckles. “Who knows, maybe it won’t be so bad after all.”

Sungyeol thinks he’s crazy. “Won’t be so bad? I’m going to have to point a camera at flowers and trees and coffee mugs and make sure it’s all artistic and whatnot. It’s going to be hell on Earth,” he growls out, dropping the fry back onto his plate as his appetite is way past gone now.

Howon holds up his hands in defense. “Whatever you say, man. Look on the bright side, you only have to do it for about five months or so and then you’re done.”

Was that supposed to make him feel better? God, he really does need better people to hang out with. “You suck at comforting people,” Sungyeol says under his breath as he stands up and grabs his tray. “I’ll see you later.” He sighs and walks off without waiting for Howon’s reply, tossing his tray into the trashcan.

He walks out of the cafeteria and his feet carry him to the third floor. He stops at the Photography Club door and his fingers dig into his palms. What the hell is he even doing here? He just wanted to wander around before his next class, why is he here of all places?

He groans quietly and runs a hand through his auburn hair, immediately spinning around on his heels to walk back to the cafeteria. He’d rather watch Howon stuff his face than admit he had unknowingly walked here.

A clicking sound interrupts his thoughts and he turns back around to see none other than Myungsoo exiting the room, a large camera with a hugeass lens around his neck and Sungyeol blinks once, then twice.

He doesn’t want to know how much that costs.

“Sungyeol-ssi!” Myungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise as he catches sight of him and gives a small bow, Sungyeol unable to help the frown that forms on his face. They're in the same year, why is he bowing?

“Do you always stay in there during lunch break?” Sungyeol can’t help but ask with a raised eyebrow.

Myungsoo slowly nods. “I eat lunch in there.” He points behind him to the closed room. “And work on whatever I have to. It’s more peaceful.” He shrugs.

Sungyeol keeps back a snort. That sounded like a lame excuse. “Do you not have any friends or something?” The question blurts out before he can stop it and he takes note of the way Myungsoo’s hands tense around the strap to the bag Sungyeol suddenly spots on his shoulder.

“He’s a year below me, we don’t share the same lunch,” Myungsoo says quietly, and a clenching feeling of guilt settles in Sungyeol’s stomach and he doesn’t know why.

“If you don’t mind...I’m going to go take some pictures outside.” His voice is still quiet and Sungyeol licks his dry lips. Okay, maybe asking that really hadn’t been the best idea.

“See you in a few hours, Sungyeol-ssi.” Myungsoo gives a nod and without another word, walks off down the hallway.

Shit.

He hasn’t even attended one meeting of the fucking club and he’s pretty sure the President now hates him.

_Way to go, Lee Sungyeol._

 

After that incident, the rest of the day goes by too fast for Sungyeol’s liking and he’s now in front of the Photography Club room for the second time that day. 

Truthfully, he wants to run away; to just tell the Headmaster he changed his mind but he knows it’s too late now.

He bites his lower lip and slowly opens the door, slipping in and trying to avoid the numerous pairs of confused eyes that go to him.

“Everyone, please welcome Sungyeol-ssi to the club,” Myungsoo says without even sparing him a glance. “Take a seat, Sungyeol-ssi.” Myungsoo’s voice drops a little softer and Sungyeol only nods, making his way to the back where an empty seat was. 

There’s a window to his left and a boy with brown hair and a yellow tie to his right. A year below him, then. Sungyeol tries not to sigh. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Myungsoo asks. “So we’ll be going outside. You can take pictures of whatever you want and as many as you want, but don’t forget to complete the list I handed out at the last meeting,” he replies.

A few cheers rise in the air and everyone scrambles out of their desks, cameras already around their necks.

Sungyeol curses under his breath, slowly standing up.

“This is the list I’m talking about, Sungyeol-ssi.” A piece of paper is set on his desk and Sungyeol stares at it, wanting to cry.

Take a picture of something purple? Take a picture of an insect? What was this, a scavenger hunt or some shit?

“You aren’t just judged on completing the list, Sungyeol-ssi,” Myungsoo speaks up and Sungyeol curses inwardly this time. He just had to say that out loud. “It’s how well your pictures look. Professionals don’t care what you take pictures of, it’s how much creativity and thought are put into it. The angles, the effects, the lighting,” Myungsoo explains and Sungyeol honestly has no fucking idea what he’s talking about.

“Look, I’m only in this club so I don’t get expelled, you know.” Sungyeol clears his throat, grabbing the sheet of paper and resisting the urge to just tear it apart. “I don’t want this to become my profession, why the hell do I have to do it?” he asks with a small frown. Maybe he should’ve gone with Drama Club after all. He could’ve dealt with obnoxious people and boring plays. At least he _enjoys_ acting.

Myungsoo glances up at him, something in his eyes that Sungyeol can’t place. “I’m the President of this club, Sungyeol-ssi. You either do what I say or choose another club to save your ass,” he replies, and Sungyeol can’t help but stare at him with surprised eyes.

It’s stupid, he knows, but that comment kind of made his respect for Myungsoo go up a bit. 

Sungyeol laughs lightly, lips forming a slight smirk. “On second thought...I think I’ll stay. You’re quite interesting, Myungsoo-ssi,” he replies.

Myungsoo just blinks in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing together and Sungyeol can see the flush rising to his cheeks.

Interesting, indeed.

 

Sungyeol learns that the boy to his right is Lee Sungjong, Myungsoo’s best and only friend, Sungyeol believes from the conversation they had had during lunch. He doesn’t understand how they even get along. Sungyeol discovers that Sungjong, despite his looks, is quite the smartass. Stubborn too, and he can give a mean glare when he wants. He’s nothing like Myungsoo at all and it leaves Sungyeol confused.

He guesses their friendship is one of the many mysteries in life he’ll never figure out the answer to. 

Sungyeol sighs as he glances at that stupid scavenger hunt list. He had, actually, taken some pictures, if only to avoid the stare Myungsoo was giving him and Sungjong’s glare (it comes as no surprise when he learns Sungjong is the Vice President, really). There has to be at least a hundred damn things on that list and he isn’t even near halfway done.

Three hours have almost passed when Myungsoo ends the meeting and Sungyeol doesn’t think he can do this for five more months. Six hours a week, taking pictures?

He’s going to go insane.

He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, thankful it was all over for the day. 

Sungyeol takes one last look around the room, only to see that everyone had already left. Everyone, that is, except for Sungjong and Myungsoo. Sungjong’s eyeing him with a look Sungyeol is sure could kill, and Myungsoo’s busy pinning random pictures up on the already filled walls.

He quickly escapes the room, nodding once he passes Myungsoo, and he shuts the door behind him with a relieved sigh. He doesn’t think he’s going to be able to survive this. 

 

The first thing Howon asks him when he walks into their dorm is: “Did you and that Myungsoo guy kiss yet?”

Sungyeol promptly throws the first book he could find at him, glaring. As if he would ever kiss a guy in the first place, much less _Photography Club President Kim Myungsoo_. He swears he’s going to ask for a roommate change next year if this keeps up.

“You’re such an asshole,” Sungyeol hisses as he drops his bag by the door, flopping onto his bed. 

“Is that a yes?” Howon has a bright red mark on his face from the book and Sungyeol feels at least slightly satisfied. Well, almost.

“No, you dumbass! I spent the whole time outside taking pictures of flowers and insects and fucking _clouds_ for crying out loud,” Sungyeol rants, looking around the room to find something else to throw at Howon. That would make him feel much, much better. 

Howon throws his arms up in front of himself as a shield. “Sounds like your type of stuff, if you ask me,” he muses.

“Don’t you have other friends you can go be dicks with or to or something?” Sungyeol mutters under his breath. “I’m exhausted and I’m really not in the mood, I just want to go take a shower and sleep.”

“So you can jerk off—”

Sungyeol is definitely getting a roommate change next year. “I fucking swear if I had the energy I would kill you,” he growls.

“There’s no reason for you to be getting so defensive, Yeollie~” Howon sings. “You know I don’t mean anything by it.”

Sungyeol does know, but this week has just been so shitty that he wants to scream and sleep and never wake up. “Whatever.” He grabs a pillow from the floor and tosses it as hard as he can in Howon’s direction. “I have to go again on Thursday, did you know?” He shuts his eyes, already dreading it. “What fucking club meets two, sometimes three times a week for _three_ hours?”

“I’m sure Drama Club does, with their boring plays and all.” Howon shrugs his shoulders.

“Howon—”

“Sorry, sorry, don’t have a cow. I’m only saying it’s not too late to change. You’re obviously miserable in that club, I don’t know why you don’t ask the Headmaster to join Drama.” Howon raises his hands in a defensive stance. 

Sungyeol wants to, God knows he does, but that small line Myungsoo had said makes him want to stay. _You either do what I say or choose another club to save your ass_. He had always thought Myungsoo as some weirdo goody-goody two shoes mathematical genius that didn’t talk. One simple sentence is a stupid reason just to stay, he knows, but it made Myungsoo seem different. It made him seem like a normal person.

He wants to figure out Myungsoo and when Sungyeol wants something, he gets it.

 

During Math the next day, Sungyeol can’t help but stare at the back of Myungsoo’s head instead of the board in front. Myungsoo’s hair looks silky and for some reason, Sungyeol’s fingers itch to run through it, the thought immediately mortifying him. What the hell is getting into him?

He quickly shakes his head and tries to keep his eyes back on the board but it’s useless.

He’ll be damned if he proves Howon right.

 

It’s lunchtime when Sungyeol finds himself on the third floor again and now he’s really wondering if he’s sick or something. His excuse to Howon was that he had been feeling a little under the weather and he was going to rest in the infirmary for the rest of lunch. He doesn’t know how Howon bought it, honestly, but he’s more than thankful.

And now he’s outside the damn Photography Club room. Again.

He sighs quietly and knocks softly on the door, biting his lower lip. Why is he even doing this? What will he say?

It’s a few seconds before the door opens, revealing a sleepy-looking Myungsoo whose eyes quickly turn confused. “Sungyeol-ssi.” He clears his throat, absentmindedly lifting his hands to rub at his eyes, looking like a child for Christ’s sake—

“I’m sorry.” The apology blurts out before he can even stop it and he hasn’t realized that’s what he had been wanting to do all along. It can’t be.

Myungsoo blinks, raising an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For...what I said yesterday. About you...you know, having no friends.” Sungyeol isn’t really one for apologies and it’s like sandpaper on his tongue, trying to force the words out.

Myungsoo stares blankly, then his mouth forms an ‘O’ shape in realization. (Sungyeol won’t admit that it makes him look kind of cute.) “It’s alright. People have said worse.” He manages a small smile, one Sungyeol knows isn’t real, and that makes him frown. 

Why does he even care about what people said about Myungsoo? It doesn’t concern him, and it never will.

“You’re free to go, if that’s all you came here to do,” Myungsoo adds. “I’ll admit I’m surprised you even apologized.” He laughs. 

Yeah, Sungyeol is too. He keeps back a snort and nods slightly. “I’ll...see you this afternoon, then, Myungsoo-ssi,” he replies.

Myungsoo nods back and bites his lower lip, seeming as if he’s going to say something. “You don’t...have to come to the meetings, if you don’t want,” he begins carefully. “It’s obvious you hate it and I’d prefer people in the club who at least don’t completely loathe it,” he continues, eyes looking anywhere but Sungyeol himself. “If the Headmaster ever asks I’ll just cover for you.”

Sungyeol blinks, not believing Myungsoo is even doing this. “You? Lie to the Headmaster?” he asks, tilting his head. 

Myungsoo glances up, his shoulders shrugging weakly. “If you don’t like something then you don’t like it, Sungyeol-ssi. I’m not going to force you to take pictures when you very well don’t want to. I just...don’t know why you picked my club out of everything else, then.” His voice is so soft Sungyeol can barely even hear it and he leans forward. 

“Lesser of all the evils,” Sungyeol muses, face suddenly right in front of Myungsoo’s. The closeness causes Myungsoo’s face to flush and a yelp to leave his lips as he jumps back. 

(He really is kind of cute.)

Sungyeol grins. “I’ll keep going to the meetings. You don’t have to worry, Myungsoo-ssi,” he replies. “You...intrigue me.” He doesn’t even know if that’s the right word to say, but there was something about Myungsoo that made Sungyeol want to find out things about him. Find out what makes him tick.

Myungsoo stares at him with his brows furrowed in confusion. “What game are you playing at?” he asks quietly. “Were you put up to this or something?” He sounds just as confused as he looks and Sungyeol doesn’t know why this is his automatic reaction—to assume it’s all a joke. 

“Put up to what?” Sungyeol asks, rocking back and forth on his heels. He knows the answer, of course, but he can’t help but feel kind of...hurt? that Myungsoo even thought he’d do some sort of dare or something behind his back.

“Joining Photography Club, apologizing, saying you find me intriguing...who even says that?” A laugh escapes from Myungsoo’s lip and Sungyeol doesn’t want to admit that he likes the sound of it. “Your reputation precedes you, Sungyeol-ssi, so forgive me for being wary.”

Sungyeol knows he shouldn’t be surprised, but a part of him is anyway. “Sue me for trying to be nice, then,” he muses, taking a step back. “Maybe I won’t come back to the club.” He says this but he doesn’t know if he means it. It’d take a huge weight off of his shoulders, but—

“Fine.” Myungsoo tilts his head. “I already told you, I’d rather have someone who doesn’t think photography is worthless in the club.” Anger’s filling his voice and Sungyeol thinks he might like that too, like seeing the quiet goody-goody blow up. It’d be nice for a change.

“I don’t think it’s worthless, I just don’t get it,” Sungyeol corrects. “Why buy a hugeass expensive camera when you can just get regular ones or, I don’t know, use your phone?” He raises an eyebrow.

Myungsoo’s eyes narrow, and Sungyeol doesn’t think he’s ever seen the guy look _this_ pissed. Sungyeol actually thinks Myungsoo’s eyes could kill if they were able to, and he finds himself not knowing what to say.

“I take back my offer, Sungyeol-ssi,” Myungsoo replies. “You’re attending the club whether you want to or not, and I won’t cover for you. Instead, I’ll cancel the Saturday club meetings and tutor you instead.” His mouth quirks up in a small smirk and Sungyeol only blinks.

Tutor? Why the fuck—

“How the hell do you even tutor someone in photography?” Sungyeol asks, voice lowering. “I refuse.”

Myungsoo raises an eyebrow. “You refuse and I’ll go tell the Headmaster how you won’t cooperate. I’m sure he’d love to send you back home.” He shrugs his shoulders and Sungyeol’s wondering where in the world this sudden confidence came from. “I’ll try to get through that thick skull of yours _why_ you need big cameras and how to use them properly.”

Over his dead body. He did not sign up for this. He signed up for the club, not to be tutored by the fucking President just so he can appreciate taking pictures better. No fucking way.

“You can’t be serious,” Sungyeol chuckles dryly, praying with everything that Myungsoo has a bit of a humorous side and this is all just him trying to be funny. 

But by the look Myungsoo currently has on his face, Sungyeol doesn’t think so.

Sungyeol believes this year is quickly becoming one of the worst of his life.

 

“How the fuck do you even tutor someone in _photography_?” Sungyeol practically faceplants into his dinner plate, letting out a frustrated groan.

“I still don’t know why you didn’t sign up for the Drama Club,” Howon mutters and Sungyeol lifts his head to give him a glare. He wishes it weren’t so illegal to kill your roommate and hide the body because he definitely would have done so by now, friendships be damned.

“Woohyun had the right idea, getting out of here as soon as he could,” Sungyeol says under his breath. Woohyun had been his previous roommate a year ago, and he was a hell of a lot nicer than Howon (even if he sang in the shower way too loudly), but his parents had decided to move him to a public school and Sungyeol, not for the first time, wishes he could’ve gone with him.

Howon shrugs, taking a sip of his water. “Maybe if you’re exceptionally good, your parents will take you out.”

Sungyeol snorts. “Yeah, right.” He knows if the school had included university, they would’ve made him stay through that too. “Is this against the rules some way, though? Him tutoring me or what the fuck ever.” He groans again just at the thought of it. “That isn’t why I signed up for the damn club. Kim Myungsoo is just an uptight freak that can’t handle people that don’t appreciate ‘The Art of Photography’. As if there’s even an art,” he says under his breath.

He expects Howon to say something, anything at least, but his idiot of a friend is staring with wide eyes over Sungyeol’s shoulder, and Sungyeol frowns, looking up to glance behind him to see why the hell he looks like a gaping fish.

“An uptight freak, huh?” Myungsoo’s voice is barely audible and Sungyeol can see his fists clenched by his sides. “Never heard that one before.” He manages a small grin. “I was...coming to tell you that I overreacted. I was just having a bad day and...I guess it doesn’t matter, since you already think what you want to think about me.” He licks his lips, eyes trained on a spot over Sungyeol’s head, as if he can’t look him straight in the eyes.

“You don’t have to come to the club anymore, Sungyeol-ssi. I’ll cover for you.” Myungsoo doesn’t say anything else as he turns around and walks out of the cafeteria, leaving Sungyeol feeling super fucking shitty.

Goddamnit.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard him speak,” Howon muses. “Sucks for you, though, I think you should at least apologize to him.” He suggests.

Apologize to him? Again?

Sungyeol lets out a sharp breath and runs a hand through his hair, shutting his eyes. He stands up. “Throw my plate away, will you?” he asks quietly. Howon just nods, midway to taking a bite out of his kimchi fried rice.

Sungyeol wishes he didn’t feel so guilty, otherwise he’d honestly just forget about apologizing. But the look on Myungsoo’s face...Sungyeol doesn’t like it one bit and he doesn’t know why.

He makes his way to the third floor, trying to figure out what the hell to even say. He knows an apology won’t do shit, but it’s all he can think of. 

It’s not long before he ends up in front of the Photography Club room for what seems to be the millionth time this week, and he hesitantly raises a fist to knock on the closed door.

The door opens sooner than Sungyeol expects, and he can’t say he’s surprised to see a watery-eyed Myungsoo standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” The words blurt out much easier this time and Sungyeol can’t help but frown in thought. “I shouldn’t have said that about you,” he continues.

“You sure seem to be apologizing a lot today, huh?” Myungsoo asks in a murmur, and he quickly wipes at his eyes. “I meant what I said. You don’t need to come here anymore, you have no reason to. I’ll cover for you,” he adds, now staring at the floor, his eyes anywhere but Sungyeol.

“N-no, I...” Sungyeol’s voice trails and his frown deepens. He doesn’t like this feeling clenching at his chest, he doesn’t like it at all. “I really am sorry, I was being an asshole and I don’t even know you, really, so I shouldn’t have said anything,” he goes on.

A chuckle leaves Myungsoo’s mouth, one Sungyeol can tell is definitely bitter. “Uptight freak isn’t the worst thing I’ve been called, Sungyeol-ssi.” Myungsoo finally does look up now, and Sungyeol notices the red around his eyes. “But seriously—you don’t need to come here anymore,” he says, biting his lower lip. “I’ll just tell the Headmaster you’re doing separate things since you’re new and need to catch up, it’s no big deal.” He waves his hand dismissively. 

Sungyeol doesn’t know what to say. He knows he doesn’t deserve this, getting out of meetings and having someone cover for him just because he had been a jackass, but the idea sounds appealing. Too appealing. He wouldn’t have to spend six hours a week taking pictures and shit. Nor would he have to finish that damn scavenger hunt sheet.

He nods his head before he even realizes it, extending his hand. “It’s a deal, then,” he replies, clearing his throat. 

Myungsoo stares at him with a look Sungyeol can’t read and he doesn’t think he wants to, but Myungsoo then hesitantly grabs Sungyeol’s hand and nods back, shaking it. “Deal,” he says quietly. “Have a good day, Sungyeol-ssi.” He leans over slightly in a bow and walks back into the classroom, shutting the door before Sungyeol even catches up with what had happened.

As he walks back to the cafeteria, that feeling is squeezing at his chest again and he doesn’t know why. He should feel happy, shouldn’t he? He had gotten out of it. 

But why does he feel so shitty?

 

A week passes without Sungyeol ever having seen Myungsoo, aside from his Math class. And even then it’s not like he sees all of him—just the back of his head. Myungsoo doesn’t turn around once, doesn’t glance behind him, nothing. Even when he passes papers back, he keeps his face in the direction of the board and Sungyeol doesn’t know why he’s so disappointed.

The photography books on his computer desk are now collecting dust, along with the DSLR sitting on top of them and he wonders, not for the first time, if he should just return them. 

“I still can’t believe you got out of it that easily,” Howon mutters as his stare is fixated on his phone—Sungyeol thinks he’s playing some game but he can’t be bothered to check. 

He just shrugs his shoulders, flipping the page to his Math textbook. 

“He must be a nice dude, honestly,” Howon continues and Sungyeol resists the urge to groan out loud. Of all the things he discussed with Howon, he certainly does not want this to be brought up again. “Or maybe he really just hates people who don’t like photography—or maybe it has to do with you shittalking him, but—”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a super big mouth?” Sungyeol interrupts him, voice practically growling. He had just gotten over the guilt he knows he has (but won’t admit out loud), and of course Howon has to ruin it. Of course.

Howon glances up from his phone screen, raising a hand in defense, cringing as if he’s just waiting for Sungyeol to throw something at him like he’s done so many times before. Sungyeol wants to, but he doesn’t feel like it.

“Only saying. He’s in my Chemistry class, did you know?” Howon brings up. “He sits in the very back, and I swear that time at lunch was the first time I’d ever heard him speak. I have heard people talking about him, though...they say he’s an ice prince or a stuck up asshole since he never speaks. It’s obvious he can hear them, but he ignores them.” 

Sungyeol doesn’t know what Howon’s point is; if it's to make him feel even more shitty, then goddamn is he succeeding.

“Then that’s _their_ problem, not mine,” Sungyeol says quietly. “People our age are dicks, it’s not like I can control what they say to him,” he points out. “And I only—I was pissed, it’s not like I really meant it. I just didn’t see why he wanted me to understand photography so badly. People like what they like and you can’t force something onto them.” God, after he finishes this homework he’s going straight to bed. He doesn’t want to deal with this right now. Any other subject would’ve been better.

Howon doesn’t say anything else and Sungyeol takes that as a victory, trying to keep the sigh of relief in as Howon goes back to playing with his phone.

The two don’t exchange any more words for the rest of the night.

 

Sungyeol stares at the door in front of him, a fist raised in position to knock. He has no idea why he’s even here, but after that sort of...discussion with Howon last night, Sungyeol figured this whole avoiding Myungsoo thing had gone on long enough.

(Even if it had only lasted a week. And he wasn’t avoiding him, not really.)

Whenever he passes by the Headmaster in the hallways, he swears the old man gives him a look, one that tells him that he _knows_ what he’s doing but he’s waiting for Sungyeol to tell him. Not like he ever would, but the stare is unnerving and he doesn’t like it. 

So here he is.

Sungyeol clears his throat and knocks loudly on the door, part of him hoping Myungsoo isn’t in there but he knows it’s no use. It’s lunchtime, he has no reason to be anywhere else. Unless he went out to take pictures, but with the way it was raining, Sungyeol doesn’t think so.

The door opens slowly and Sungyeol can’t help but wince at the look that appears on Myungsoo’s face. “What do you want, Sungyeol-ssi? I thought you—”

“I’m sorry.” Sungyeol thinks he’s been apologizing way too much this month and he hopes this won’t be a habit. “I should just...suck it up and stay in here, I shouldn’t have been an ass to you. I’ll rejoin and you can still...” His voice falters and he can’t believe he’s about to say this. “You can still ‘tutor’ me, if you want.” He gives a shrug of his shoulders, part of him hoping Myungsoo will deny it all. He couldn’t blame him, anyway.

Myungsoo’s silent, but his eyes are cold and piercing and Sungyeol’s never seen him look this way before—not even when he had gotten mad that day a week ago—and he can now see why others call him an ice prince. He licks his lips nervously, trying to think of something else to say. “Or you can do whatever you want,” he continues. “I just...want back in.”

Myungsoo still doesn’t say a word, but he tilts his head. Screw the Headmaster’s looks, this was unnerving as hell. “Say something, please,” he whispers.

“You want back in?” Myungsoo finally speaks up as he raises an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe. “Fine. But you can’t—at least try,” he says quietly. “And since you oh so generously offered...I’ll still try to make you appreciate it more.” There’s a small smile on his face now and Sungyeol doesn’t know why he suddenly feels so relieved. “I’ll make sure not to act like an uptight freak, this time,” he adds, and Sungyeol’s about to blurt out another apology when Myungsoo’s smile widens.

He doesn’t know why his heart is suddenly pounding hard and fast in his chest and he clears his throat with a nod. “Yeah, sure,” he replies. “I’ll...see you this afternoon, then.” It’s a Thursday, which means a club meeting. He can’t say he’s looking forward to it, but....

“Y-yeah,” Myungsoo says quietly. He manages another smile. “I’m...glad you want to come back.” His voice is so soft Sungyeol thinks it could be his imagination, but there’s a small flush to Myungsoo’s cheeks that Sungyeol feels confused by.

“Have a nice lunch, Myungsoo-ssi,” Sungyeol says quickly.

“You too—and call me Myungsoo. That is, if you want to,” Myungsoo rushes out the last part, that flush worsening and Sungyeol thinks it’s cute.

What in the world is going on? Why is he acting like this? Why is _Myungsoo_ acting like this? It isn’t even like they’d known each other for long, despite being in the same class and year. 

“Call me Sungyeol, then.” Sungyeol doesn’t know what he’s saying, but by the dimples forming from the smile on Myungsoo’s face, he doesn’t care.

(He thinks he’s going crazy.)

 

The meeting doesn’t go so badly, that afternoon. Since it was raining the club couldn’t go outside (and Sungyeol’s thankful, he thinks if he had to take one more picture of a flower he was going to scream), so they went through pictures everyone had been taking. Sungyeol’s also thankful for Myungsoo sparing him getting his pictures shown, as Myungsoo had said that since Sungyeol was new, his pictures wouldn’t up to par with the others, and to give him some time.

(Sungyeol thinks that Howon was right—Myungsoo really _is_ too nice.)

If only Sungjong would stop giving him glares Sungyeol is positive could kill if they were capable. Every single time he looked to his right, Sungjong’s eyes would be narrowed into mere slits at him and Sungyeol’s sort of surprised he had kept silent throughout the whole meeting. He was just waiting for Sungjong to make a snide remark under his breath or something, but he didn’t.

Maybe he had picked the wrong guy to piss off after all, if Sungjong being his best friend was any indication.

“Yah, Lee Sungyeol-ssi.” Speak of the devil. Sungyeol snaps out of his thoughts to see Sungjong’s glare trained on him again, and he keeps back a sigh. “In case you didn’t realize, it’s over,” Sungjong continues, now with his arms crossed over his chest and Sungyeol will forever wonder why he and Myungsoo are even friends. Okay, maybe Sungjong has a right to hate him—he can only imagine what Myungsoo’s told him about what he’s said—but seriously, he had apologized and rejoined, if Myungsoo has gotten over it, why can’t he?

Sungyeol just nods and is about to stand up and pick up his things when a hand wraps around his wrist, grip automatically tightening. Sungyeol’s about to squawk at this damn Lee Sungjong to _let him go_ , when Sungjong leans down so their eyes are meeting.

“If you ever, and I mean ever hurt Myungsoo hyung again, I swear I will castrate you and rip your throat out.” Sungjong’s voice hisses out against his ear and Sungyeol can’t help but gulp. How the hell is a boy a year younger than him so intimidating?

All Sungyeol does is nod slowly, trying not to show that he’s actually kind of scared shitless. He doesn’t know Sungjong well at all, but he honestly doesn’t put it past him to do some sort of harm to him.

Sungjong then grins, dropping his hand from Sungyeol’s wrist. “Have a wonderful day, Sungyeol-ssi,” he says, and with a wave to Myungsoo, he’s out of the room and Sungyeol wonders if that really just happened.

Sungyeol sighs quietly, standing up and grabbing his (well, Myungsoo’s) camera and the textbooks, wrapping the former around his neck as he makes his way to the door.

“Ah, Sungyeol...” Myungsoo’s voice trails off as he looks up from the desk, that flush Sungyeol had seen earlier on his cheeks again. “On Saturday we can start the...tutoring, if you want.” He clears his throat, absentmindedly pulling at his tie and Sungyeol can’t help but raise an eyebrow. Why does he seem so nervous?

“Sounds great,” Sungyeol replies with a nod, although he can’t say he honestly means it. But maybe it won’t be so bad. Hopefully. It’d be just what he needs, for it to be the shittiest thing ever.

Myungsoo nods with a small smile. “After lunch then, here?” he suggests, and Sungyeol nods again, not seeing any reason to protest.

“Great!” Myungsoo sounds a little too enthusiastic and that blush is back. “I mean...that’s good. I’ll see you Saturday. Or—technically in class tomorrow, but...” Myungsoo bites his lower lip and he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He looks quite cute when he’s embarrassed, Sungyeol thinks, not even trying to deny it anymore.

“See you, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol gives a wink and he exits the classroom as soon as he can, shutting the door behind him quickly. He leans against it and frowns. What the hell was up with him? A _wink_? When he had been in public school, he had barely even winked at the girls that he liked there (and oh, there were many)—so why to him?

Sungyeol lets out a quiet groan of misery and slides a hand down his face. 

He thinks he might be looking forward to this so-called tutoring.

 

Friday passes too quickly for Sungyeol’s liking, and Sungyeol drags himself up from his bed down to the cafeteria for breakfast that Saturday morning. It’s not as if he’s dreading this...tutoring or whatever in the world it was, he just wishes it wasn’t on a Saturday. Any day but Saturday. There were no classes on the weekends, of course, and you could either choose to go home or stay at the school—most of the time Sungyeol opted for the latter, using it as time to catch up on sleep and occasionally homework, when he felt like it.

He just hopes this doesn’t become a thing, he couldn’t give up every Saturday to learn The Art of Photography. (He still doesn’t really believe it exists, if you ask him.)

“You look like—”

Sungyeol immediately holds up his hand, cutting Howon off before he says something idiotic. “Don’t start,” he mutters, setting down his bowl of cereal. 

“You have that thing today with Myungsoo, don’t you?” Howon looks positively delighted and Sungyeol wishes the cafeteria was equipped with things he could throw. He doesn’t think a plastic spoon is going to do enough damage.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sungyeol waves his hand around with a roll of his eyes. “You don’t think I could get out of it, do you?” He frowns, biting his lower lip. It’d be a longshot, making up some excuse that he knows Myungsoo probably won’t believe—and he’d probably go to the Headmaster too.

Howon snorts, raising an eyebrow as he takes a bite of his own cereal. “Not a chance. Come on, I doubt it’ll be that bad,” he points out. “You’re in a classroom, alone, might I add, with this kid and I’m sure if you...turned on some of that Lee Sungyeol charm and flirt—”

“I am not flirting!” Sungyeol hisses out with wide eyes. “Especially not with him! What’s wrong with you?” He grumbles, already losing his appetite not even after a few bites. Howon apparently has a way of doing that.

He’s not denying that he has charm, however. It had worked wonders with the girls in his past school (he’d do anything to go back). But to use it on Kim Myungsoo of all people? 

“It could get you out of it, I bet,” Howon muses. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Sungyeol’s sure it would.

 

Contrary to his protesting, Sungyeol finds himself giving Myungsoo winks and wide smiles and gentle touches that linger too long to be normal. It’s completely unlike him, he knows, and by the strange looks Myungsoo keeps giving him even with his reddening cheeks, Sungyeol knows he knows too.

But in all honesty, the session isn’t too bad. Myungsoo had shown him all of the buttons on the DSLR camera and how to use them. Sungyeol understands it a bit better, sure, but he still doesn’t see why you had to buy an expensive ass camera.

“A small tip is to hold your breath whenever you take pictures.” Myungsoo is saying, leaning over Sungyeol’s shoulder. Sungyeol tries not to shiver at the breath puffing out near his ear. “That way, the viewfinder won’t get dirty and fogged up,” he replies. “It’s more of a habit for me now, since I’ve done it for so long.”

“What got you into this?” Sungyeol can’t help but ask. He’s always been curious, he won’t lie. What made taking pictures so interesting? What about it made Myungsoo love it?

Myungsoo stands up straight and Sungyeol almost frowns at the loss of warmth, inwardly cringing. “Ever since I was little, I liked scenery. I liked going outside,” Myungsoo starts, hopping onto the desk in front of Sungyeol’s with a smile, which Sungyeol combats with a smirk. He gets the reaction he had wanted: Myungsoo’s flushed face, and he thinks this could be fun. Maybe Howon's right (not that he wants to admit it). 

“And when I was thirteen or so, I asked my parents for a camera. I got one for my fourteenth birthday and I guess...you can say I fell in love.” There’s a smile on Myungsoo’s face and the way his eyes light up make Sungyeol’s heart pound unusually fast. “I—I know that sounds dumb, comparing it to that, but...I love it. I do it mostly every day, as much as I can here, anyway, and I could continue with it for the rest of my life and still have the same passion.” The blush is back now, and Sungyeol thinks it’s kind of endearing.

He doesn’t know why, he never has before. Endearing isn't a word you use to describe another guy, is it?

“You probably think I’m some sort of lame dork, huh?” Myungsoo lets out a laugh, lowering his head to stare at the ground. “I guess you can see why people say what they do about me now.”

Guilt clenches at Sungyeol’s heart for a second and he sighs, standing up and walking to stand in front of Myungsoo. “You aren’t a lame dork,” he begins, pressing a finger underneath Myungsoo’s chin to lift it up. “You’re...a bit strange, yes, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” He would usually think so, honestly, but there’s something about Myungsoo—that intrigue—

Myungsoo just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t get you,” he says quietly. “You have...well, had one hell of a reputation and yet you’re...here.”

Sungyeol doesn’t get himself either if he’s being honest. “I’m trying to change, I guess.” It’s not far from the truth, not really. He hasn’t gotten into trouble since this whole club thing had started (not even during that week of avoiding Myungsoo) and he thinks he spends more time in his dorm room than he ever has, instead of being out with his other so-called friends to do who knows what that always got him into trouble. And only him, most of the time—he swears certain teachers have it out for his blood.

Myungsoo’s smile makes his eyes crinkle up and those dimples appear. “That’s good, then,” he replies, and Sungyeol’s heart is still pounding in his chest, loud and fast.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Myungsoo himself could hear it. That’d be his luck.

He doesn’t know what comes over him, but he leans forward, staring at Myungsoo’s lips. Myungsoo (subconsciously, but damned if it isn’t) licks them, his eyes wide and Sungyeol lets own eyes shut as their lips are mere centimeters apart—

“I-I can’t.”

Sungyeol’s eyes snap open to see a red-faced and wide eyed Myungsoo staring right back at him. “I’m...sorry,” Myungsoo says quietly. “I don’t know why you’d want—” he suddenly pauses, as if he doesn’t know how to finish his sentence. “You’re free to go, I...” Myungsoo falters and his gaze lowers again.

Isn’t this what he had wanted? This apparent lesson hasn’t even lasted an hour, going by the clock on the wall in the back. If Myungsoo’s regular meetings are any indication, he knows it could’ve gone on way longer. So hadn’t he wanted to get out early? (And possibly forever, but...)

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Sungyeol-ssi, but please stop,” Myungsoo whispers, and for some reason, Sungyeol feels as if he had been slapped. They were back to formalities now? He doesn’t know why he’s so bothered, but seriously—

“We’re back to formalities now?” Sungyeol speaks out with narrowed eyes. “Just because I tried to kiss you? Yes, I admit it, what’s wrong with that?” he snaps.

More like: what’s wrong with _him_?

“You’re playing some sort of game, Sungyeol-ssi, one that I don’t want to be apart of,” Myungsoo continues. “I know you have to hate me, for doing this or for something, it doesn’t make sense that you’d try to kiss me.”

It doesn’t make sense to Sungyeol either.

“I don’t hate you,” Sungyeol sighs, grabbing Myungsoo’s chin this time so he can’t look away. “I may not understand a lot of things about you, but I don’t hate you. I was unnecessarily rude to you and I suppose I deserve this.” He gestures around the classroom with his free hand. “You’re interesting to me, Kim Myungsoo,” he says quietly, making sure Myungsoo’s eyes are locked with his. “Like...some sort of puzzle I want to figure out.”

What is he, in some sort of cliched romance manhwa or something?

Myungsoo’s face flushes and he tries to look away again but Sungyeol clicks his tongue, his grip tightening slightly on Myungsoo’s chin. “I’m going to figure you out, Myungsoo-yah, no matter how long it takes,” he whispers, and this time when he tries to kiss Myungsoo, Myungsoo doesn’t pull away.

 

“No, no, no!” Myungsoo shakes his head as he quite forcefully snatches the camera away from Sungyeol’s grip with narrowed eyes. “You aren’t supposed to hold it like that,” he sighs.

A week later brings Sungyeol wishing he had never offered up these tutoring lessons or what the hell ever in the first place. Myungsoo is...for a lack of better words, a complete nag and control freak about teaching Sungyeol the basics of handling cameras and what to press and how to keep the damn things clean—

He’s going to go insane.

“You hold it like this.” Myungsoo demonstrates by putting one hand underneath the lens, the other grabbing onto the camera’s left side. “You shouldn’t hold it with both hands on the sides, even if the lens isn’t that big,” Myungsoo points out. “You need to support it.”

Sungyeol doesn’t see why, it wasn’t as if the lens was one of those hugeass ones Sungyeol’s seen Myungsoo carry around. 

Sungyeol just nods and lets out a small sigh. “Yeah, yeah, I got it,” he replies. He holds out his hands with a raised eyebrow. “I can do it now, I promise.”

Myungsoo eyes him with an obvious distrusting look and Sungyeol would roll his own eyes if the expression wasn’t sort of cute. Myungsoo is, as Sungyeol discovered, quite different when he gets more comfortable with someone.

(And Myungsoo sure as hell had to be comfortable with him, considering the amount of times they’ve kissed in the past week—even just little small pecks. Sungyeol doesn’t exactly know what they are yet (he doesn’t even know what _he_ is yet), but they can figure it out later.)

He’s a lot more talkative. But maybe that’s an understatement—Howon hadn’t been able to stop staring with wide eyes when Sungyeol had almost literally dragged Myungsoo out from the club room on Monday to eat lunch with them and once Sungyeol had introduced them, Myungsoo wouldn’t shut up about some manga he had just read.

It's cute.

(Howon tells him he’s getting too sappy and cheesy. Sungyeol can’t deny it, with the way he’ll sneak glances at Myungsoo to get a small smile and a blush in return, with the way he’ll sometimes talk to Howon about how good Myungsoo was at photographing for his age, finding any way he can to compliment him—)

“You can’t drop this.” Myungsoo’s saying once Sungyeol snaps out of his thoughts, and he glances at the camera Myungsoo’s holding out. “It’s brand new, you know, and a present from my mother.”

Sungyeol snorts, rolling his eyes. “You put too little faith in me, Myungsoo-yah,” he replies, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. “I would never drop your precious little cameras,” he continues. Intentionally, anyway. As long as Myungsoo never lets him have one with a hugeass lens, he thinks he’ll be fine.

Myungsoo tilts his head. “You’re mocking me,” he points out. “I can make this last as long as I want to, Sungyeol-ah,” he replies as he crosses his arms over his chest and if Sungyeol wasn’t so horrified at the thought of the session being neverending, he could find this bossy Myungsoo sort of hot.

(Okay, maybe he does, regardless.)

“Oh?” Sungyeol raises an eyebrow. “I’d like to see you try.” He leans across the desk he’s sitting in to press a quick kiss to Myungsoo’s lips.

“Y-yah,” Myungsoo stammers out with wide eyes. “You can’t do that, that’s cheating.” There’s a whining tone to his voice and Sungyeol keeps back a laugh, reaching over to ruffle Myungsoo’s hair. The action earns a glare and Myungsoo’s hand quickly slapping his away.

“You know you love me.” Sungyeol can’t help but wink, and he really does laugh when Myungsoo gives him a disgusted look.

There’s a small silence and Sungyeol’s slightly afraid that maybe he had gone too far (they’ve teased each other with the like word, never love), but then Myungsoo just shakes his head with that smile on his face, the one Sungyeol doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of.

“Yeah. I do,” Myungsoo says quietly, and before Sungyeol can even realize what’s happening, Myungsoo’s lips brush against his cheek and Sungyeol’s the one blushing this time as Myungsoo sits back, smile widening.

He could get used to this.


End file.
